


any way you want it

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Basically Just Filthy Sex, Begging, Biting, Breasts, Coming Untouched, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Food Play, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Play, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Strap-Ons, Table Sex, Tags Are Fun, Voyeurism, When Did This Turn Into A Sex Marathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a slightly less canon and slightly more graphic continuation of that adorable nail-salon scene with krystal and delphine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, long story short, I love imagining- I mean writing totally graphic and pointless smut
> 
> enjoy ;)

"As hard as it is losing Hector... you can't crush the human spirit!" Krystal beamed, and Delphine marveled at how utterly unique each and every Leda clone was.

"Oh...you have an eyelash." Delphine told her, tentatively reaching for her face but halting politely, asking for permission. 

"Do I?" Krystal's eyebrows drew together for a moment, but she allowed the contact. 

Delphine leant forward to gently pluck it from Krystal's cheek but it fell and fluttered onto her chest. Without thinking, Delphine reached to pick it off, but her fingertips brushed over Krystal's left breast, felt the clone's breathing hitch, and glanced up at her surprised face, realising what she had just done. 

"I'm sorry, Krystal, I-" 

"It's fine." Krystal smiled shyly at her, eyes falling to Delphine's hand still hovering over her chest and raised her eyebrows, her smile turning suggestive. 

Picking the eyelash delicately between her thumb and forefinger, Delphine drew her hand back, fingers catching on the black lace of Krystal's bra. 

"Make a wish." Delphine held it up, feeling rather foolish. 

Keeping eye contact with Delphine, Krystal leaned over the counter, breasts pressing against her bra and practically spilling out of her too-tight dress. Delphine shifted slightly in her seat, more than a little aroused by this woman. 

Krystal pursed her lips and blew softly, her cool breath caressing Delphine's hand, watching her the whole time. 

She straightened up, smiling, "What colour nail varnish would you like? We have this lovely green apple, periwinkle blue, oh, I love this one." She held up a bottle of bright scarlet varnish. 

Delphine smiled, "Perfect." 

Krystal took her hand once more, gentler than before, thumb rubbing softly across the back of Delphine's hand, and spread an even line of red across her thumbnail, and another line, filling in the spaces slowly and moving on to the next finger. 

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" Krystal voice was a bit too casual, which Delphine noticed. 

"I am not seeing men right now." she answered simply. 

"Really? You're experimenting, or..." 

_"Non,_ I am bisexual." 

Krystal's responding glance was hard to define, but her answer wasn't. 

"That's hot." she smiled sexily, and was it Delphine's imagination or was Krystal flirting with her? She seemed to be touching her differently and leaning in closer and- 

"I'm on break after this and it's sooo boring in the break room, did you want to...hang out?" Krystal's lips were pressed tightly together in an anticipating, self-conscious smile. 

Maybe it was the fact that Cosima had Shay now and didn't want anything to do with her. Maybe because it had been months since she'd had sex. Maybe it was because Krystal looked a lot like Cosima, but nothing like her at all. 

Delphine couldn't resist. 

"Yes, thank you, that sounds...nice." Delphine smiled, hoping her message got through, and judging by the way Krystal beamed and fluttered her eyelashes, she understood. 

"Alright, that's one hand done. Don't smear it!" 

Delphine spent the rest of her manicure trying not to stare at Krystal's breasts, but catching the clone's appreciative glances, it didn't look like she minded. And when she turned to put the nail varnish back on the shelf, Delphine had to bite back a moan because when Krystal stretched up on the toes of her heels to get at the top shelf, her ass and legs looked fucking incredible. 

Krystal turned around, smoothing down her dress that had ridden up when she'd reached for the high shelf, "Well, that's you done!!" 

"Thank you." Delphine lifted her hand to her lips and blew on the drying varnish. 

Krystal smiled eagerly, "Did you want to-" 

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

The break room was tiny and cramped, and as Krystal made her lunch, she kept brushing past Delphine, pressing just a little too much against her each time, getting her handbag from her locker, which was plastered with pictures of male models and actors, placing her bag on the table before swanning over to the fridge, getting her iced tea and sitting down with her Caesar salad, phone in her hand.

"Do you want some?" Krystal put her phone down and gestured with her fork to the bowl in front of her. 

"Yes." Delphine made no move to take the proffered fork and Krystal made no move to give it to her. 

At the same moment — like multiple waves roaring towards and crashing against each other, emerging as sea spray and foam, evaporating into something else entirely — they both launched themselves at the other, lips colliding hungrily, desperately. 

Delphine filled her hands with Krystal's sensitive breasts, eliciting delighted moans from her as Delphine teased her nipples, thumbs stroking in soft circles, tongue slipping past Krystal's lips to taste her. Krystal's lip gloss was sticky, sweet and tasted of strawberries. 

Her tongue tasted like bubble gum. 

Delphine began placing open-mouthed kisses down Krystal's neck and down her chest, pushing her bra aside and taking a soft nipple into her mouth, making Krystal gasp, _"Oh my god,"_ as Delphine lightly tugged at the responsive flesh with her teeth, her hand moving under the tight little dress and running her fingers over Krystal's underwear teasingly. 

"Wait," Krystal moaned against Delphine's lips, "Just a second." 

She stood shakily, pulling the tight dress up over her thighs and tugging off her underwear; a pink G-string. Delphine never thought she'd find them attractive, but right now she felt herself soaking through her own underwear. 

Delphine rose from her chair and pressed Krystal against the table, "Here's how this is going to work. You're going to get up on that table..." ignoring Krystal's intrigued expression, she moved to the break room door and locked it, looking back and meeting Krystal's curious gaze, "...and I am going to fuck you until you cannot even move." 

Krystal's mouth fell open. 

"Now get up there," Delphine slid her hands up Krystal's bare thighs, "And lie back." 

Krystal bit her lip and nodded, balanced on the toes of her wedge heels to get herself up on the table, shifting back on her ass seductively. 

"That's better," Delphine murmured, "Now..." 

She tapped Krystal's ankle, and her legs parted. 

The moment her mouth made contact with Krystal's cunt, the clone let out a shrill squeak and bucked her hips into Delphine's face, then gasped, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" 

"It's fine," Delphine laughed genuinely, adding, "Just not quite the reaction I was expecting." 

Delphine stroked her hands over thighs as smooth as cream and brought her mouth back to Krystal's moist cunt, noting as she licked between the girl's dripping labia that she tasted almost exactly like Cosima. Krystal moaned as the doctor's tongue slid across her wet folds, winding her fingers into Delphine's hair and holding her there. 

"Oh my god," she groaned, "That feels totally amazing." 

Delphine ran a finger over Krystal's clit, making her twitch involuntarily. 

"Mmm..." the naïve clone moaned, "I just realised." 

"Yes?" Delphine answered distractedly, entranced by the sight of her fingers being enveloped by the plush, puffy pink flesh of Krystal's cunt as she entered her. 

"I... _ohhh god_... don't even know your name!" Krystal moaned louder and pushed her hips into Delphine's hand, driving the newly manicured fingers in deeper. 

"Delphine," the monitor muttered, thrusting her fingers in and out of Krystal's cunt, and leant in, using her tongue to lightly circle the girl's clit. As she rested the hand that wasn't inside Krystal on the table, Delphine knocked the clone's handbag to the floor with her elbow and it practically exploded: makeup, underwear and gum wrappers scattered across the floor — and something else. 

"What's this?" Delphine picked up the pink sex toy and examined it, "Hm? Do you fuck yourself with this?" 

"Yes," Krystal whined, pouting as Delphine's fingers slipped out of her. 

"No, you don't." Delphine twisted the bottom of the vibrator and it began to buzz, "I do." 

The girl's eyes widened, Delphine slipped the vibrator in, and Krystal squealed as it slid into her, almost completely buried inside before Delphine pulled it back out. 

"Do you want this, Krystal?" she asked, waving it in front of her. 

"Yes, I want it," Krystal begged, panting, "Did you hear me? I want you to fuck me, however you want, just make me come!" she shuddered and twitched as Delphine traced the phallic sex toy from her clit down to the parting of her dripping cunt, "Oh, _god!"_ she cried out. 

Delphine smiled, slipping the vibrator back inside the shuddering clone and angling it to penetrate deeper, thrusting fast. The slick, almost-squelching sounds the vibrator made as it plunged in and out of Krystal's streaming cunt were deliciously obscene, and Delphine enjoyed the noises as the clone urged her to speed up and fuck her harder, faster. 

Delphine bit her lip as she obliged, and began fucking Krystal far more roughly, with no fear of dryness or chafing. Krystal was so wet, fluid was leaking from her and rolling in dewy beads of slick moisture down over the curves of her ass. 

Krystal's moans rose steadily in pitch, reaching such an impressive octave, the people in the salon might've thought it was some kind of alarm. But Delphine grinned in satisfaction and finally placed the thumb of her other hand on Krystal's pink, swollen clit and stroked it slowly until the girl squealed; Delphine began circling her clit with quick, flowing movements, rotating her thumb so there was no loss of friction. 

The hurried, almost violent plunging motions of the vibrator as it buzzed intensely and the overwhelming sensation of Delphine playing with her clit finally sent Krystal into a mind-blowing orgasm. 

The clone's lips were dry from panting but her mouth widened as she screamed shrilly, her hips twitching as a burst of clear, warm fluid rushed from her and soaked Delphine's entire front, splashing on the table and running off onto the floor, drizzling on the linoleum. Several more spurts followed, ending with a generous spray that left Krystal crying out in a harsh, exhausted voice, thighs dripping with her own come, utterly sated. 

Delphine stood in half-shock, her hands still pressed to the clone's sopping cunt, speechless. 

"Oh, my god." Krystal sat up shakily, bracing herself on trembling forearms, "I am so sorry!" she gasped breathlessly. 

Delphine shook her head wordlessly, withdrawing the vibrator and turning it off. 

"Really, I'm so embarrassed! I've only ever done that a few times, like hardly ever! And I had to go and do it all over you, aww crap!" 

"No, it's- It's all right," Delphine managed, unbelievably turned on by what had just happened, "That is what dry cleaning is for," she joked. 

Krystal giggled, biting seductively on her lower lip, "So, you want me to do anything for you?" she batted her eyelashes, "I haven't, like, done anything with girls before, but I'm sure I can figure it out!" 

She looked as if she enjoyed the idea of such a challenge, but Delphine shook her head. 

_"Non,_ there is no need. Besides," Delphine added, pulling up a chair before Krystal's still-spread legs, "I haven't quite finished with you, _ma belle."_

Krystal's eyes widened for the second time as Delphine's head lowered between her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you better believe that everyone can hear them, even with music playing in the salon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically my baby krystal made me into a liar
> 
> me: two chapters that's all this fic has, the end, bye
> 
> krystal: *is krystal*
> 
> me: well fuck
> 
> (if you're up to date on orphan black's s4 you should know what I'm talking about. if you are up to date and still don't know, why tf are you reading this?)

Delphine sat back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and passing her tongue over whatever she might have missed of Krystal.

“Oh, my god,” came a gasp from the clone as she raised herself up on one hand, “Oh, my god, _how_ are you so good at that? And I've never had a guy do that for me twice in one go before, you’re-” that well-fucked look on her face, Krystal lay back on the table, panting, “You're really amazing, Delphine.”

She pronounced it strangely, drawing out the ‘i’ in an ‘eee’. Incorrect though it was, her elaborations on the name were surprisingly endearing.

“I'm probably totally fired by now,” Krystal laughed, pushing her hair back with a shaking hand, her forearms beaded with sweat, “I made enough noise for them to think there's a total porno being shot in the back room.”

The scientist had to smile at that, “If you are certain you are fired, maybe we could…” Delphine circled Krystal’s anklebone, “...go back to mine.”

Krystal giggled, “Still up for more, huh?”

Delphine gave her a smile that seemed to have a positive effect on all sexes. It certainly had the desired effect on Krystal.

“Well, sure, I'm totally into that. Just let me grab my, uh…” Krystal trailed off as Delphine hooked a finger into the pink G-string that had been discarded many minutes before, “Yeah, thanks,” she giggled, pulling the underwear up her toned thighs, “I'll just grab my bag and we can head out. My shift ends, like, now anyway, and even if it didn't, Becky always takes over for me if I need her to.”

Delphine merely observed and followed as the naïve clone tottered her way out of the salon in her stilettos, picking her way over the gravel as they crossed the parking lot.

“So, do you, like, have a car, or do you wanna go in mine?” Krystal had her keys out, and a beep came from a tiny, sky-blue economy car directly across from them.

Delphine simply waved her car key, clicking the ‘unlock’ button. Her Infiniti Q60 Coupe to the right of them blinked its headlights.

Delphine smiled knowingly, “Yes, I have a car. But would you rather take yours?”

Krystal grinned, “Oh, I can get a cab back to pick up my car.”

“Of course,” Delphine made her way over to the sleek silver model and opened the passenger door for Krystal to slip past her and into the seat.

* * *

The apartment lights came on as Delphine opened the door, bright halogen bulbs illuminating the wide spaces and minimalist furniture, the floor-to-ceiling windows and the state-of-the-art technology in every room.

“Wow, this is nice,” Krystal said softly, “I know you said you own a family practice, but are you, like, one of those specialist doctors?”

Delphine smiled wanly, “Something like that. Would you like a drink?” she asked, entering the kitchen and opening the wine fridge.

“Oh, totally. You don't make cocktails, do you?” Krystal joked.

“No,” Delphine laughed.

“I’ll have what you're having, so I don't mind really, whatever.”

“That makes things easier,” Delphine closed the fridge and reached for the large bottle of amber liquid that stood on a silver tray upon the counter, “Is whiskey at all to your taste?”

Krystal’s nose wrinkled, “I don't like it much.” Delphine supposed she'd been the recipient of a groping at the hands of some asshole who was drinking the stuff and trying to get it down her throat too.

“That's fine. You know, I didn't drink it myself either until quite recently,” Delphine poured a generous amount into a tumbler and downed it in one, “But I find it does the trick, and there's no little umbrella, sugar or pieces of fruit to complicate it.”

“Good point,” Krystal admitted, taking the glass from Delphine’s hand and holding it out, prompting Delphine to fill it, “Try everything once, I always say.”

The blonde bombshell knocked it back like she'd been doing it for years.

“Ooh!” Krystal gasped, “Brrrr!” she shook her head, sputtering for a moment.

“Speaking of trying everything once,” Delphine approached her slowly and slid a hand up the clone’s thigh, “You said you hadn't done anything with women. Have you tried any other…” Delphine leant in and bit Krystal’s lip softly, “...toys?”

Krystal moaned as Delphine's mouth played across hers, “No, not really…” Delphine pressed herself against the woman, and with her hand on Krystal's leg, she could feel the clone clenching her thighs to try to quell the desperate sexual desire between them.

“Well, try everything once…” Delphine took Krystal's hand and pressed it between her legs, basking in the expression of intrigue that Krystal gave at feeling the moist fabric of Delphine's trousers, “Don't you agree?”

Krystal bit her lip – teeth compressing the soft pink flesh – and nodded, mouth widening into a cheeky smile, “You want me to give you a minute while you go and get one of those toys?”

Delphine kissed her quickly, _“Absolument,”_ and went into the bedroom. Krystal leant against the polished concrete kitchen counter and sighed impatiently.

Delphine returned a few moments later with only two objects to hand: a bottle of lubricant and...

Krystal blinked in surprise. Delphine was carrying a strap-on in her other hand. As if it was just a normal everyday item of no great interest. And this wasn't an average specimen. This was thick, long and – Krystal swallowed – veined. Although not at all appealing visually, it would stimulate her from within. She licked her lips as Delphine placed said objects aside and began to disrobe without another word, stepping out of her heels, unzipping her trousers and – _oh god_ – pulling her blouse over her sleek head and discarding it. Delphine reached around to unclasp her bra, paused and enquired teasingly, “Are you going to undress, or would you prefer me to do it?”

Krystal felt her cheeks grow warm as she realised she'd been standing there gawking. She pushed her dress off her shoulders and tugged it down her body, her tanned, curvy form giving her a bit of trouble as she slipped it over her hips. She was left in her black bra and still-damp G-string as Delphine cast her own bra to the floor, her slight, pink-tipped breasts looked like a confection to be tasted. Krystal shimmied out of her underwear and tripped eagerly over to the scientist, prompting a light, warm laugh from the taller woman.

“And this?” Delphine, completely nude, reached around to embrace the manicurist, skin on skin, her fingers plucking at the fastenings of Krystal's bra, “Would you prefer to keep it on, or…?”

“No, I-” Krystal’s lips parted, and she glanced down to avoid Delphine's eyes, and was instead granted with a full view of her breasts, blushing alabaster with soft, rosy nipples, rising and falling with each breath she took.

Krystal tore her gaze away and met Delphine's eyes again, “I thought maybe you could do it.”

“I would love to.”

Delphine's fingers were surprisingly gentle, and Krystal felt a warm throb within her already-satisfied, but not quite sated cunt. There was a _clip!_ and before Krystal’s bra had hit the floor, Delphine's lips had found the nipple closest and taken it into her mouth, suckling softly. But Krystal's breasts were extremely sensitive and she yelped, knees almost buckling under her.

Delphine released the now-stiff pink nipple with a damp _tthlp!_ and led Krystal over to the wide leather couch, laying her down upon it, Krystal's legs dangling off the end and trailing onto the floor, before clambering on top of her and taking up her previous task: sucking on the clone’s breasts until she came untouched.

It wasn't difficult, but Delphine wasn't lazy in the least. She twirled her tongue around the responsive buds of flesh, running the edge of her teeth along the undersides, pinching them softly and suckling hard. It had been some minutes of dedicated attention and breathless cries of pleasure until Delphine took a breast in each hand, her mouth attending to one and nuzzling the other with her nose, which in all fairness had been getting cold from the airily open apartment, and just as Delphine nipped, hard, at one of Krystal's swollen nipples, the clone cried out, and Delphine's thigh was suddenly very moist. She smiled, her mouth still full, and released the pillowy flesh with a triumphant smirk.

“How was that?” she brushed away a strand of hair from Krystal's panting mouth, “Hmm?”

“So… so good,” the clone breathed, a hand retreating between her legs, her nipples puffy and red from Delphine's mouth, “Oh, God, I need to come again. Please, please, please-”

“Shh-sh-shh…” Delphine kissed her pleading lips, “Give me a moment, _chéri_. You will, I promise.”

She stood up from the couch and picked up the items she had put aside. The lubricant she placed on the couch by Krystal's knee. The strap-on she donned, a reverse phallic toy for the wearer she eased into herself before slipping it on and buckling it. With anyone else this process would seem strange and awkward, but with Delphine, her sure and coolly confident manner made it seem almost graceful.

Krystal lay there with her legs askew and slightly parted, and watched Delphine take up the bottle of lubricant and apply a generous film of it to the formidable object. Krystal's cunt clenched in anticipation, “Could I…?” she trailed off nervously.

“Could you what?” Delphine glanced up.

Krystal burst out, “Could I be on top? Only most guys don't like it and I really do, so…”

It was a moment or two before she got a reply, “Of course, I think we would both enjoy it.” Delphine smiled, offering a hand to help her up. Krystal stood on trembling legs and watched as Delphine lowered herself onto the couch, laying flat on her back, the thick silicone cock standing up, shivering slightly from her movements.

Krystal climbed over Delphine, hovering above her for a moment before grasping the slippery cock in her hand and lowering herself onto it, feeling the large head stretch her cunt before pushing inside and she shuddered at the sensation. Delphine's hands were on her hips, pressing lightly, guiding her, not forcing. The cock pressed deeper, stretching her deliciously wider, the flesh of her cunt throbbing and her inner muscles tingling at the sensation, gripping the toy and pulling it further within herself.

Delphine, meanwhile, seemed to be making a great effort not to move. So when Krystal asked the doctor if she could push up into her, Delphine complied, with obvious enthusiasm. She gripped Krystal's hips and thrust up into her, both women crying out at the force of penetration. Delphine bit her lip, trying not to cry out as she felt the toy within her too, and enjoyed the sight of the clone’s breasts as Krystal bounced up and down on top of her, gasping, these amazing little moans being fucked out of her every time the cock was rammed back up inside her sweet cunt (and Delphine knew this description to be true).

“Delphine?” Krystal whined, her hands creeping down to toy with her clit, “Can I turn around? Please? Only my back hurts sometimes in this position.”

_“Bien sûr.”_

Delphine, in fact, misunderstood, taking her to mean that they would switch positions with Krystal beneath her. But just as she began to sit up, the clone swung one leg over Delphine's prone body and began to turn, the cock still buried within her. In only a few seconds and a few unsteady wobbles, Krystal was now sitting in reverse cowgirl, and although Delphine would miss seeing her expressions and those amazing breasts of hers, the view of her delightfully round ass wasn't at all bad.

That, and Krystal now began to move in an entirely different way, rolling her hips and driving herself back into Delphine's lap, forcing both cocks deeper within the two of them every time. Blonde hair trailed over her roving shoulder blades as they shifted beneath her golden-olive skin, sticking to a thin sheen of sweat.

Krystal let loose, bracing herself by placing her hands on the couch before her, and throwing herself into it, grinding herself on Delphine's lap and moaning loudly at each forceful thrust Delphine gave in return, rising and falling, plunging and gyrating, the hot, stinging slaps of Krystal's ass against Delphine's thighs were what made the picture.

They both came at the same time; Delphine moaning, Krystal screaming and shuddering, tossing her head back and pushing her hips back into Delphine's, forcing the cock ever deeper within herself as she was taken by the force of their combined orgasm — it was impossible to determine which of them climaxed with a rush of fluid boiling out of her body and pooling on the warm leather beneath them. Perhaps it was Krystal, perhaps it was Delphine, perhaps it was both women, but whoever birthed the liquid ecstasy, it seeped from under their heaving bodies, off the couch and dripped onto the floorboards.

Delphine didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and since krystal wasn't there at closing time looks like fuckface nealon won't be able to kidnap her. SUCK IT.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeling themselves off of the sticky couch and from each other took some time after the climax they had both reached: they were exhausted. Delphine pulled a sleepy, stumbling Krystal into the shower with her, not to fuck, but to rinse themselves clean and wash the sweat and other fluids from their bodies.

Delphine got a bit distracted while soaping herself from her thighs to her feet; she paused as she straightened up to place a kiss on the skin over Krystal’s hipbone, making her shiver and moan. 

Delphine was still wearing the strap on – she'd almost forgotten about it. She unbuckled the harness, eased it out of herself with a groan and rinsed it thoroughly, washing it with a little liquid soap before reaching out of the shower and hanging it haphazardly on the towel rail. 

When she turned back to the clone sudsing herself up under the warm spray, she bit her lip in restraint. She didn't have the energy tonight, she needed rest. Judging by Krystal’s half-lidded eyes, so did she. Delphine washed her hair distractedly, forgetting conditioner in her resigned determination to go to bed. She turned off the shower after rinsing her hair once more and reached for a towel, vigorously drying her hair and rubbing herself down before hanging it up and heading into the bedroom. 

“Are you coming, _cherie_?” she called over her shoulder. 

Krystal, it seemed, had been waiting for the invitation. She slid between the cool sheets, snuggling under the covers and peeking out at Delphine from where she'd nestled her face into the pillows, “You gonna join me, sweetie?” 

She drew back the covers and rolled over, laying against the pillows invitingly, belly down and bottom bare to Delphine’s cool gaze. 

Delphine nodded and slipped into bed beside the clone. Krystal reached for her without hesitation, curling around her comfortingly, and Delphine relaxed within the soft, warm embrace and drifted off. 

* * *

She woke the next morning and realised it was the weekend. She suppressed a sigh of relief before rolling over and reaching for the clone who had slept beside her.

Krystal wasn't there. 

Delphine sat up immediately, pushing a hand through her sleep-mussed curls. 

Had she left? 

Delphine threw the sheet off herself and walked through the apartment nude, glancing around and even knocking hesitantly on the bathroom door. 

“Hey!” Krystal called breezily, “How do you like your pancakes?” 

Delphine jumped slightly before turning and entering the kitchen where Krystal was standing in only a pair of underwear (a different pair than the skimpy number from the day before, Delphine noticed – must be one of the flimsy lacy ones from her purse) and stirring batter in a small mixing bowl. 

“Good morning,” Delphine laughed, “Erm, however, I suppose.” 

“I looked in your cupboard, but you have, like, _no_ maple syrup! How is that even possible?” 

“Oh, I never did like it much.” Delphine admitted, sitting at one of the stools by the counter, “But there is honey, and preserves. Oh!” she corrected herself, “Uhm, jelly.” 

“Oh, great! I found the honey. You got expensive taste, though,” Krystal winked at her, “This kitchen here. It's pretty high-tech. I almost left off making breakfast, I didn't wanna mess anything up!” 

“I suppose.” Delphine shrugged slightly. Her promotion and transfer had come with a hefty pay raise, and she’d quickly grown used to luxurious living, so much so that her appreciation of it had largely dwindled. 

Krystal turned and bent over to search through the cabinet for a frying pan. Delphine simply rested her chin on her hand and enjoyed the view of Krystal’s plush and perky ass moving slowly from side to side as she dug through the cabinet. 

“Got it!” Krystal proclaimed, wielding the cast-iron pan in one hand, “Who knew it'd be with the slow-cooker and the crock-pot? Silly…” 

The clone turned on the stove and set the pan down on the hot plate, swanning over to the fridge for the butter and returning triumphant, slicing off a small pat with the metal spatula and tossing it into the slowly heating pan, where it began to melt and bubble into a puddle of golden-yellow liquid. 

“I woke up so _totally_ refreshed, but I was _so_ unbelievably starving!” Krystal exclaimed, “It's amazing how much energy you get from a good breakfast,” she winked at Delphine, who chuckled softly at the flirtation, after all they had seen of (and done to) each other the day before. 

“You...okay?” Krystal tilted her head to catch Delphine’s attention, “You're a little quiet there.” 

“Hmm? Oh, I am sorry,” Delphine passed a hand over her eyes, “I was away with the...how do you call them?” 

“Fairies?” Krystal offered, grinning. 

_“Oui,_ yes, the fairies.”’ 

Krystal took up the bowl of raw batter and poured a generous dollop into the frying pan, where it slowly spread out as it cooked. She set the bowl back down and waited for small bubbles to show up on the raw side. Once it was dotted all over with little bubble-made hollows, she slid the spatula quickly under it and flipped the pancake over, exposing a perfectly smooth golden brown and creamy underside. 

Krystal tilted her head, a little smile at the corners of her mouth, admiring her handiwork. A minute later and the pancake was flipped onto a plate, a small flake of butter was applied to the frying pan and the process started over again. 

This went on for some minutes. Delphine left briefly to get her robe and shrug into it, but left it untied. She wasn't only self-conscious, it was cold and despite the thermostat, all the surfaces in her apartment were cold to the touch, so she felt some clothing was necessary. Krystal didn't seem to mind the chill in the room, with the hot stove being the closest thing to her, but whenever she passed between the frying pan and the fridge, a wave of goosebumps pricked her skin and affected her nipples too, Delphine noticed. 

When the bowl of raw mixture was empty and the plate was piled with fresh pancakes, Krystal bustled back and forth getting plates and knives and forks for both of them. 

“Juice?” she propositioned, “You have some here, and it looks so nice…” 

“Yes, thank you,” Delphine said politely, musing for a moment on just how strange it was to be offered food in her own home. 

A small plate was set in front of her, a glass of juice and a gleaming knife and fork set. Delphine pulled the larger plate that was stacked with pancakes towards herself and chose two, pinching them between her thumb and forefinger, and depositing them on her plate hastily, for they were still hot. 

“Help yourself!” Krystal placed a selection of jams and jellies in front of her, the jar of honey had the pride of place between them all, and that was what Delphine reached for, spooning some onto her first pancake and trying not to moan at the first bite. She hadn't had a proper breakfast in awhile, she mostly had coffee and a croissant, simply never managing to summon the interest to make herself something more substantial. 

“Could you pass the honey?” Krystal reached to take it from her, but both women fumbled and the almost-full jar clanked onto the counter, upturning and spilling the honey like slow-moving lava over the stone surface. 

“Oh shoot!” Krystal squealed, picking up the jar and setting it upright, “Do you have like, paper towels or anything?” 

“No, I-” Delphine gasped, “Oh, _merde_ , it's going to pour off the edge!” 

The manicurist, in a last-ditch attempt to stop the honey dripping onto the floor, used her hands to swipe it away from the counter edge, scooping it up in her hands then hovering with two handfuls of the golden syrup over the jar, “Uh, what do I do with it? Are you okay to have your food, like, tainted?” 

Delphine only laughed and nodded, gesturing freely to the sticky jar that looked like it didn't need any more mess. 

Krystal dumped the honey into it, wiping her fingers on the rim and held up her hands, trembling, “Ew ew ewwww! What do I do?” Krystal used the back of her hand to brush a wisp of hair out of her eyes and beads of the golden syrup hanging to her fingertips dripped honey onto her chest. 

“Oh my god! What the frick?” she squealed, “I'm gonna wash this off, so gross-” 

A hand reached out and stopped her dashing to the sink. 

“What is it you say?” Delphine wondered aloud, bringing Krystal’s hand to her lips, “Waste not, want not?” 

Krystal nodded mutely as Delphine's lips enfolded her index finger, sucking the pure, sweet honey from her skin, making the clone gasp quietly as a dexterous tongue twirled around her finger. The next moment, the doctor’s mouth was on her breast, delicately licking the beads of honey from her responsive flesh. 

Delphine took Krystal’s wrists and brought the honey-coated hands to the girl’s heaving chest, transferring the sticky substance to the clone’s breasts, and as soon as Krystal’s palms covered her already stiff nipples, it was clear that she didn't find this gross in the least. 

Krystal, still seated on the stool and Delphine sitting before her, the monitor leant in, her tongue laving the sweet, slick honey from the clone’s breasts before licking her already stiff nipples, sucking softly and drawing a whimper from Krystal every time her tongue and lips pulled at the sensitive flesh. 

Releasing the slick, puffy nipple from her mouth, Delphine considered the golden tanned skin she’d had her mouth on only moments before, placed her lips over Krystal’s chest and bit down sharply, making her yelp in surprise and pain, but instead of pushing Delphine away and shouting, which was what the scientist had expected, Krystal only pulled her closer, moaning softly, urging her on. 

Delphine took a second to admire the red mark blooming over Krystal’s left breast, ringed by teeth marks and gently kissed it, passing her tongue over it and sucking on the flesh insistently until Krystal whined, pulling Delphine to stand between her legs, so close that she could feel the warm, damp spot on Krystal’s underwear. 

“What do you want?” Delphine lifted her head to press a soft kiss to Krystal’s panting mouth. 

“I want you inside me,” the clone whined, “Oh, wow, I need it _so_ bad...” biting her lip, she drove her hips forward, forcing them closer together, pressing her soaking cunt against Delphine's thighs. 

“You really do, don't you?” Delphine kissed her again, coaxing the clone's mouth open and licking at her lips, delving inside, teasing, until Krystal responded with her own tongue, passing their saliva, sweetened by the honey, back and forth between their mouths. 

“Would you like to return to the bedroom?” gently, Delphine bit Krystal’s tongue, “We haven't done much in there yet. And the bed is so much more comfortable than the couch. Don't you agree?” 

“Yeah,” Krystal breathed, “Just get me there and you can do what you want to me.” 

Delphine smiled, satisfied, “As you wish.” 

* * *

Krystal lay back on the cool sheets, eyes closed, breathing fast, pressing her thighs together tightly to relieve some of the ache between them as Delphine dug around in a drawer by the bed.

“See this?” Delphine placed something smooth and cold in her hand. 

“I want you to fuck yourself with it.” 

Krystal forced her eyes open to look, the toy so wide she could barely close her hand around its girth, realistic veins running the entire surface of it – and had to restrain a gasp. Krystal held tightly onto the dildo in her hand and nodded obediently. 

“Please do not put on a show or anything. Simply enjoy yourself. I just want to watch.” Delphine told her, pressing the glass toy into her hand and kissing her softly before retreating to the end of the bed to observe. 

Krystal was so wet her underwear were soaked. She wanted the toy inside her so badly it was a struggle to pull the lacy pink panties off with one hand while gripping the glass dildo in the other. Trembling as she parted her legs, Krystal reached down to her cunt and ran her fingers over her clit, the hesitant touch making her jump and hiss in air between her teeth in a desperate effort to not come yet. 

Delphine had removed her silken robe and was now sitting naked on the corner of the bed, one hand already retreating between her thighs as she watched the clone. 

Krystal now brought the thick glass toy to the slick flesh of her cunt, running the tapered head of it up and down the swollen folds, her eyes half-lidded and one lip caught between her teeth. She was so wet, there was soon a slippery coating of fluid on the surface of the glass shaft. In one swift movement, with a long, low moan, Krystal parted her labia and smoothly plunged the dildo deep within herself, unable to hold back a cry as the toy filled her. 

Panting softly, Delphine's fingers were moving in and out of herself as she watched the clear shaft swallowed up by Krystal’s cunt. Her lips parted, her breath coming fast at the sight of the glass cock enfolded in slick, pink flesh. 

Krystal whined needily as she withdrew the dildo only to slip it back within, her other hand playing with her clit, the makeshift veins running over the glass surface of the dildo stimulating her cunt as she fucked herself with it, panting as she began to pull it out and thrust it in faster. 

Delphine's head began to loll as the combined sight of Krystal masturbating and the sensation of fucking herself on her own fingers began to build her up to an orgasm — Krystal was now fucking herself in earnest, lifting her lips into the thrusting cock she held in her own hand, her palm working up and down its slick surface, slippery with her own pre come, whimpering softly as she pumped the dildo into herself insistently, beginning to shake. 

Delphine watched, rapt, her fingers no longer enough, she now began teasing her clit as she watched Krystal come, ramming the cock deep inside herself, and then began to squeal as a flood of liquid rushed from her and soaked the sheets. Still pouring from her, Krystal’s come seeped beneath her as she finished with a cry of release. Delphine didn't worry about the mattress as she watched Krystal gushing onto her bed. Cosima had been the same. And as a precaution, Delphine always kept protective waterproof covers over her mattress. 

Delphine eased another finger into herself, managing to make herself come softly, but hardly satisfactorily. She bit her lip, frustrated and stood abruptly, disappearing into the bathroom. 

“Delphine?” Krystal called, a note of concern entering her otherwise light voice. 

A few moments passed and Delphine reappeared in the doorway, wearing the same strap-on she’d fucked her with the day before. 

Krystal bit her lip eagerly, her mouth stretching into a cheeky grin. 

“I noticed you rather liked this last night,” Delphine murmured, “So I thought we’d both enjoy a repeat performance,” she strode purposefully towards the bed. 

Krystal slid the glass cock out of herself and set it aside, kneeling on the sheets and moved to the edge of the mattress to meet the scientist, looking up at her before cupping the curved shaft of Delphine's cock in one hand, passing her tongue over her lips in anticipation and dipped her head forward, giving the head of the thick, silicone cock a teasing lick. Delphine looked on appreciatively, reaching down to thumb at the clone’s bottom lip, encouraging her to continue. Krystal smirked and took the cock into her mouth, sucking on the plump head of it, her tongue wrapped around the underside, gazing up at Delphine the entire time, then she deepthroated it, drawing the shaft out of her mouth only to suck on the tip of it sensually, without any moaning or unnecessary antics. She then placed a kiss on the cock and looked up at Delphine expectantly. 

“Turn around,” Delphine told her, grasping Krystal’s hips as soon as the clone was facing away from her, posed on her hands and knees – and thrust into her smoothly, the lubricating fluids from her previous orgasm made penetration no trouble, even with the impressive size of the toy. 

Krystal’s hands had fisted around the bedsheets mere moments after Delphine began moving, she was rocking her hips, fucking back into the cock, moaning and begging Delphine to push harder into her – the scientist obliged, thrusting roughly, then pulling Krystal onto the cock while she moved, each time bringing a breathless cry from the clone, and when Delphine reached down and began to toy with her clit, Krystal whined needily as she begged again to be fucked harder. 

Wordless and without hesitation, Delphine removed her hand from Krystal’s clit, pulled out of the clone and pushed her onto her back, and, slipping inside her once more – began to fuck her with frenzied movements, lowering her head to suck and nip at Krystal’s breasts, fast bringing her to a shuddering, screaming climax. 

Delphine knew she herself was incredibly close, and so didn't slow her movements, resting her forehead on Krystal’s chest as she rammed back inside her, biting her lip harshly as she willed her body to allow a release, desperate for the feeling of fluid ecstasy pouring from herself to soak the woman beneath her – and it did. Delphine actually sobbed as she came, her thrusts slowing sporadically as liquid streamed from inside her and dripped onto Krystal's thighs and belly, the scientist gasping a sigh as she finally relaxed, collapsing into the other woman, still deep within her, panting, breathless and spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be at least one more chapter after this
> 
> in case you've forgotten, this is a total sex marathon. there's is no other point to this other than these two are cute af together and I want them to do nasty things to each other (hey you're reading this so clearly you do too)
> 
> kudos are lovely, but comments make my day. thank you for reading and I hope you'll stick with me for the next chapter (sex abounds!)

**Author's Note:**

> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
